tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleport Pipes
from a Pump into Tanks.]] Teleport Pipes transport their contents directly to each other, regardless of distance, without requiring a physical pipe network to connect them. Teleport Pipes allow for the transport of items, liquids and BuildCraft power over very long distances. Factors Of Teleporting There are four main factors that affect the destination of a teleporting pipe. These are: * Who the owner is (you may only send items to a pipe with the same owner as sending pipe) *Frequency (it must have the same frequency to receive or send to one another) *Teleport pipe setting: (it's setting must be on "Can Receive: true" if you want it to be a receiving pipe) *Different types of teleport pipes will not interact with each other. For example, an Item Teleport Pipe cannot send items to a Waterproof Teleport Pipe (even though all of the factors above are achieved) Types of Teleport Pipes There are 3 types of Teleport Pipe, all are listed below. Item Teleport Pipe Used to teleport items from one area to another. Especially good for sending from multiple farms or production areas to a single receiver pipe in a storage room. Recipe Power Teleport Pipe Used to transfer power from an area such as a power grid to another piece of machinery, e.g quarry or another power grid. Power Teleport pipes must be connected to an Energy Link using a Wooden Conductive Pipe as an adapter if going to machinery; to connect to a power grid (EU) on the other side an Engine Generator must be used to transform the mechanical energy back to EU. Recipe Waterproof Teleport Pipe Used to teleport liquids from one area such as a Pump (BC) to a Tank. It is common to have a Pump (BC) pumping Oil hooked up to a Waterproof Teleport Pipe sending Oil to a tank at your home base. That way it will take less time for the Oil to reach the base and you won't have to build a long pipeline from the Pump (BC) to the base. Recipe Note that these pipes can be very buggy. It is a known bug, that Java may crash if the GUI of the waterproof teleport pipe is opened. This can be fixed by re-starting Tekkit and breaking/replacing the pipe. Alternatives While Teleport Pipes are useful, Ender Chests from the Ender Storage Mod are, EMC -wise, cheaper than transport pipes (compare Ender Chest's 7424 EMC to Teleport Pipe's 8192 EMC). Also, Ender Chests don't have as many bugs as Teleport Pipes do. Furthermore, Ender Chests can transport items interdimensionally, an ability that Teleport Pipes do not have. Bugs * Opening the Teleport Pipe GUI while wearing any of the following items could crash the game: BatPack, Electric Jetpack, LapPack, Quantum Armor. Unequip these items before opening the GUI. *Opening the GUI whilst having the Swiftwolf's Rending Gale on the quick selection bar can crash the game. *Entering the Nether in singleplayer may cause your teleport pipes to disappear. *Occasionally, after a while of use, a teleport pipe will cease to send items to linked pipes, instead it will store some in its buffer and then 'regurgitate' that back into the pipe it came from. The only fix is to destroy the pipe and replace it (and re-do the frequency settings). *If you quit to title and return without ending minecraft will cause the teleport pipes to show, in the "pipes connected" area more pipes than are actually connected. *In SSP, sometimes if you wander far away from Conductive Teleport Pipes they stop recieving power even though they are powered at the source. Breaking and replacing the pipe doesn't work. Shutting down Tekkit completely and re-starting always fixes the problem. *Sometimes, in multi-player, they will glitch and not connect unless two are within 170 meters of each other Video Tutorials eiuUoCZEpY4 6zT9isjiGL8&list=UUKp2PkqMzt5cnAAxmgPJTZg&index=12&feature=plcp NgJIAXzhIxY Category:BuildCraft Category:Pipes